Final Fantasy Tactics: After Altima
by xX GTAshadow Xx
Summary: A sequel to the Recap. Ramza's allies get together and think of their adventures. A few guests pop up. Few? ...whatever.


**Final Fantasy Tactics: Memories of the Past**

_Ramza's former allies gather once again at the now-lit and populated Deep Dungeon. They are discussing memories of Ramza, Alma, and their past adventures._

"I remember learning Zodiac here..." _Drake says._

_END still looks the same, but now there are merchants selling Chaos Blades and Elixirs wandering around._

_Heather comes down the stone path as an unknown Thief trips her._

"Ow... ! Watch it! ..I remember when guys like that used to grab my ass!" _Heather says as she brushes off her dress._

"...heh. Like me?" _Drake says as he grabs Heather's ass._

"...Drake... I remember our rivalry over Heather... back when we were Squires. ...but that's over now since I left the party and found someone. Her name's Cady and she's a Dancer." _Blake says._

_Blake had also returned from his own trip. He had left the party to make room for Beowulf and Reis._

"Hey... where's Cloud?" _Theresa asks, not seeing Cloud._

"He went back to FF7. Mustadio sent him back after we beat Altima."_ Eva explains._

"That sucks. I liked having him around. Eva and Rafa protected him with their Math Skills while he got his level up. ...I wonder why Cloud was so weak to begin with. He's much stronger in FF7." _Theresa says._

_Mustadio enters. _

"PUGGY!! has been repaired and he is now cleaning up my house. He's in perfect working order!" _Mustadio announces._

_Agrias and Meliadoul enter._

"Hey! Welcome back!" _Rafa shouts happily._

"Hey, girls!" _Drake says._

"I guess Ramza couldn't forgive me... he just took my Save The Queen and fire me.." _Meliadoul says sadly._ "...I just bought it from the Fur Shop.."

"...Meliadoul... Ramza did forgive you... I found this letter in a chest at Igros." _Rafa says._

_Meliadoul reads the letter: "Meliadoul, I'm sorry I had to do this, but it's for the sake of the world. I promise to defeat your father and restore peace to the world. ...oh, and I do forgive you. Please believe me... -Ramza"_.

_Meliadoul begins to cry. Drake embraces her.... (then grabs her ass)._

"..............." _Meliadoul is lost in thought._

"...Meliadoul..." _Drake says._

_Theresa decides to brighten things up._

"HEY! Remember when Heather's dress got ripped halfway off during that battle with Ninjas in Araguay Woods!?" _she blurts out suddenly._

"........." _Heather blushes._

"Yeah... I also remember when Malak's Ninjas were grabbing Rafa's ass!" _Drake says. _"It's only all right if I do that!"

"....." _Rafa blushes._

"I had fun draining Zalmo's MP!!" _Eva shouts._

"Yeah, and no one could grab _your_ ass 'cause you could fly!" _Drake says._

_Eva remembers all those guys trying to reach her as she flew over them and landed on a safe spot high above them._

_Cherry enters._

"You guys forgot about me!! I was getting lonely at Lionel Castle!" _she says._

_Cherry looks sad. Drake grabs her ass._

"You finished Gafgarion off!" _he says._

"Yeah, he was almost too gay too function!" _Cherry says._

_Blake and Cady go into the cafe at the bottom of END._

"I wanna try the Ruby Club sandwich!" _Cady says as they enter. _

_Rafa, Eva, and Heather also enter and each order a Ruby Club._

"Five more stinkin' Rubies, please!" _the waitress yells._

"This cafe... who's jackass idea was it?" _Blake asks as he awaits hs order._

"...Cidolfas Orlandu started this place before he died of a heart attack." _Rafa explains._

"This place used to be a Training Hall for the Beginning Warrior!" _Heather explains, trying to fit in._

"Thank you, Miss-Know-It-All-Heather!" _Drake says._

_Heather looks sad._

"Sorry, Heather..." _Drake says. He grabs her ass._

"........" _Heather blushes_.

_Outside, people are trying to get through Warjilis on Chocobos. No one will move for anyone. This is gettng bad..._

"Move it, ya old dingbat!" _an old man yells_.

"Shut up, jackass!" _Besrodio counters._

"Both of ya jackasses, shu'up!!" _Barret yells._

_Heather runs outside._

"What's going on!? Who are you!?" _she yells._

"This is Barret. He came here through the machine that sent Cloud." _Besrodio explains._

_Mustadio rushes over._

"Father! Someone else is here! It's a young girl wearning blue! She also has a dog with her!" _he yells frantically._

_Back at Mustadio's house, the girl in blue looks around with her dog. She examines swords, guns, and crossbows, but she can't find the weapon her lost love used. She can't find... a gunblade. The dog searches around too. It finds 5 Phoenix Downs, 10 Potions, and 1 Smut._

"Good job, Angelo! But we still didn't find a gunblade!" _the girl says._

_Mustadio, Rafa, Eva, and Heather enter._

"You! What are you doing!?"_ Mustadio demands._

"I.. I'm just looking!" _the girl says, scared._

"What are you looking for?" _Mustadio asks calmly._

"...do you have any gunblades?" _the girl asks._

"Gunblades...?" _Mustadio wonders._

"............." _The girl in blue just stares forward._

_Suddenly, Besrodio's machine flashes and another young girls appears._ _Drake enters and sees the two strange girls._

"Sweet! Two girls!" _he exclaims._

"Hey!! What _is_ this place!?" _the new girl yells as she looks and jumps around._

_The new girl stops when she sees the girl in blue._

"Rinoa!? What're _you_ doing here!?" _she asks._

"...I got teleported...?" _'Rinoa' says, confused._

_Besrodio enters, sees the two girl, and introduces himself and the others. Then they throw a welcoming party for the girls. ...and the new girl is... guess!.... Selphie!!_

"Thanks for the party!!" _Selphie shouts with happiness._

_Drake grabs Selphie's ass. Selphie grabs back._

"Hey! ...that's the first Counter I got!" _he exclaims._

"Holy crap! We need to clean up!" _Mustadio realizes as he goes into the next room._ "MALAK!!! Where the hell are you!?" _he yells._

_Malak enters and starts cleaning. Rafa laughs at him._

"Shut up..." _he retorts._

_Eva flies upwards before Drake can grab her ass._

"Hey... where's Kalan?" _Heather asks. _

_Kalan and Theresa enter._

"Sorry. I had to save Theresa from those Mindflares at Zirekile Falls." _ Kalan explains._

_PUGGY!! enters._

"PLACES MINDFLARE MAY APPEAR: ZIREKILE FALLS, BARIUS VALLEY, AND FOVOHAM PLAINS." _he explains for no reason._

"WEIRD." _Fujin says._

_Mustadio notices the new guest._

"Hey, someone else is here! How'd you get here?" _he asks._

"FLASH MACHINE." _Fujin explains quickly._

_The party progresses, girls and guys flirt, Drake grabs asses, and Rafa has WAY too much sugar. Same with Selphie._

"...and then Squall said 'whatever' and Zell got mad at Seifer and I joined them to look for Seifer then we fought Biggs and Wedge for awhile before Elvoret came down and attacked us. Zell drew out Siren from its yucky insides. Poor GF! Having to live inside that disgusting thing! Then we had to run from this _huge_ robot spider and we saved a dog and Quistis shot it to smithereens and we arrived safely at our Garden! We became SeeDs!! I was _so_ happy and I went to the party and Squall danced with Rinoa but he didn't know it was Rinoa right then!" _Selphie says VERY quickly._

_Now it's Rafa's turn..._

"Yeah? Well, Ramza once took us Deep Dungeon where I put on the Secret Clothes and searched the place for items. Well.. I started with the Vanish Mantle then I found the Secret Clothes. Then we fought Elidibs and Drake learned Zodiac! He was so happy he grabbed Heather's ass and ripped her dress! It nearly came off! She was _so_ humilated that she slapped Drake hard! Once I saw Orlandu, he's dead now, get turned into a poisoned frog by Elidibs! And in Yardow, Malak was angry with me and hs Ninjas were grabbing my ass, but Ramza's friends killed them! And I wonder what's become of Beowulf...?" _Rafa says even faster._

"Beowulf... where _is_ he anyway?_" Blake wonders._

"I heard he got an XBox and he's up in Zeltennia playing Halo 2 with the new King. Not Delita, 'cause Delita's dead. The new King is Kuja." _Drake explains._

"All right everyone! Let's mosey! Time to call it a night!" _Besrodio announces._

"'Let's mosey?' Where have I heard that before?" _Rafa wonders to herself._

_Anyway, the party ends and the girls (Selphie, Rinoa, Rafa, Eva, and Heather) go to Grog Hill to see Striker's new mansion. It's got a bar, an electric guitar, a treadmill, even a 15000 gil monkey that cleans and fixes stuff! Oh and, Striker is that Squire that Ramza invited at Grog Hill. He is a Monk now. He's a perfect match for Eva! (Libra x Aries!) Beowulf beats King Kuja at Halo 2. At Striker's mansion, the girls watch 'Mean Girls' and have popcorn, pop, and candy. Jim Houston and Craig Simpson commentated the Panther Races at Igros. _

_And now the party is done!_

_So this must be..._

_**THE END!**_

(Blake and Cady watched the Panther Races!)


End file.
